Impossibly Alone
by Vivere-Risata-Amore
Summary: Will the God of Mischief find allies among those who are different, those who have suffered; or will he be cast out like the rest of them? X-Men like characters/themes and perhaps even some romance for out favorite trouble-maker God.
1. Introduction

There were others and the world knew about them; The Avengers were not the only enhanced beings that existed but they were for some reason the most important. For one reason or another, those with natural born abilities were shunned from society like they were some sort of diseased race, but it was socially acceptable for those with man-made powers to walk about like gods of some sort. Perhaps the humans were right in their fear of what they could not control, but never did that give them the right to deprive their fellow men and women of their rights as citizens of this world; never did that give them the right to torture those who were different. How can I expect you to see through their eyes, simple my friends, by telling you…no showing you how they live and how their life choices affect your lives as well as my own. Come my friends and let me enlighten you about the beings that walk among us.

**So, this is the first story I've written (or started) in about two years. I'm kind of excited to see how it turns out but I am always looking for feedback. Give me the desire to continue my lovely readers!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I actually invented this character a while ago and I love everything about her. I hope you will grow to love her too. I think she would fit perfectly into this story line! :)**

**I own nothing but my ideas! **

* * *

><p>Sasha Romanov had never been what anyone expected her to be. Born into the Russian royal family in 1920, she lived a relatively normal life…well normal for any young princess with hopes of becoming the future leader of her country. But nothing, not even the happiness of a young royal lasts forever.<p>

Sasha was electrocuted at the age of five and rushed to the hospital where she was pronounced dead only a few hours later. The surgeons claimed that the electrical energy that had entered her body through her small hand had fried the neurons in her brain and that she had lost all control of her body; they lied. Without scientifically definable reason Sasha had survived the event, but that was something her parents could never know. In an age of government revolt, the future Soviet leaders were willing to do anything they could to get a hold of enough power to throw themselves onto a seat of authority. Their original intentions were to hold the girl hostage, but things changed. Before she was even in a conscious state, peculiar occurrences lead these government officials to believe that there was more to her than they had originally believed.

After spending almost a month in a coma Sasha woke up to the smell of hot metal and smoke. She found herself in a cage filled with a variety of wires and circuit boxes with absolutely no memory of who she was. Her abilities developed quickly and the government was soon to catch on. They exploited her ability to control electricity for their own gain, forcing her to power one of Russia's largest weapons factory. For ten years they drained her dry until each day left her wishing for the end, until she discovered a new element of her power. Her ability to travel through electrical currents allowed her to escape from the factory and leave the country.

She traveled to the United States with no money to her name and worked hard to make something of herself. After putting herself through college and graduate school, Sasha began teaching at NYU, a secondary job to her research in renewable energy. She sought to use her electrokinetic abilities to create a power source that could run without being recharged, something that could possibly function to elongate human life or restore full function to stroke patients and trauma patients.

She lived in peace for a while, working while attempting to live a normal life until she realized that she didn't age like the others around her; in fact she didn't age at all. She would forever inhabit the body of a 25 year old woman, not that she really had anything to complain about. In a complicated twist of events, she came to realize that she had a brother, a younger brother who showed significant power as well. It was only then, while in contact with him, that she remembered her life before the factory.

In a heated state of rage she went on a mission to Russia to find her parents and make the government pay for what they had done to her family. In the process of rescuing her parents from a Siberian holding facility she was captured and left to die, but not before being injected with 600 mL of copper, a metal that should have rendered her immobile. Her body was thrown in an open grave in the middle of the tundra.

It took a few weeks, but her body processed the copper and bound it to every nerve in her body, thus enhancing the reach of her electrical abilities. Once awake and functioning she came to the realization that her family would never be safe if the Russian government knew she was alive. Taking these facts to heart, she left Russia and never returned.

Sasha has spent the last seventy years searching for her purpose on this Earth, never truly belonging anywhere she finds herself. She currently works and an undercover agent for the CIA, investigating supposed "supernatural occurrences" that are too small for teams like The Avengers to look into. No, they have bigger things to worry about than a man that broke into a jewelry store without tripping any alarms. Every now and then she finds something, something that holds a glimmer of hope for her future.

ooOOOoo

_RING RING RING_

Sasha opened her eyes and glanced over at the clock, 3:15 AM. Who in their right mind would want to speak with her at such an hour? Pushing the thought aside she reached for the phone, knocking over a picture frame in the process. "Hello." she managed to croak out, sounding more like a dying wale than a human being. "Ms. Romanov, we've found something." She detected a sense of urgency in the man's voice and was suddenly shaken out of her sleepy haze before he continued, "How soon can you get here?" She blinked her eyes with a force that left her lightheaded, "Give me ten minutes." she said before slamming the phone to the receiver and jumping out of bed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Sasha pushed through the double doors of the SHIELD headquarters as the New York snow flew in the door; the wind forcing her through the glass barrier faster than she would have normally traveled. The warm air from within the building hit her and caused her to shiver. Normally the cold didn't affect her as it did most humans; her electrically charged body seemed to almost function as a heater, but today seemed to be an exception. Shaking the snow off her hood and shoulders, she unzipped and removed her thick, black jacket before folding it over her right arm. Her light brown, loosely curled hair feel neatly to her lower back as she made her way to the building's main elevator. She looked around the plain lobby as she passed through it, observing all those "normal human beings" going about their days contained within rows of glass offices. She saw their lives as dull, but never unimportant. Despite the way some humans had treated her in the past, she never ceased to believe that they were a people of great compassion…perhaps just not toward her. As she pressed the elevator button and the silver doors slid open she sensed something, something that felt oddly common yet so very different; an electrical signature belonging to something…or someone.

Each person has an electrical signature, a biological mark that is unique to them and them alone. Sasha had always been able to feel these signatures, tell they were there even if the person to whom it belonged had long left the area. Each one was almost like a presence in itself and electrified the air like a lightning storm, but only to those who could sense them. In her century of life she had encountered countless forces, but this one affected her differently. It felt almost as if it was more a part of her than an extension of another being; it felt familiar.

ooOOOoo

Loki hated this planet and its inhabitants, how could he not? The humans were impulsive, arrogant, emotional, and not to mention fragile. They were worse than any of the races he'd encountered in his years as Thor's battle partner; they were not even worth fighting, but perhaps he could make use of them yet.

The months living between existence and inexistence had changed him. He was no longer interested in the opinions of his family…his former family. They were never really his family, not in his eyes. His craving for power had increased tenfold and his desire to find self worth had driven him to the point of madness. He had found his place in this universe and his purpose, to rule the human race as its king. The pathetic mortals could do nothing to oppose him and without the Bifrost, neither could his "perfect" brother or father.

ooOOOoo

The elevator dinged as it arrived in the basement of the SHIELD headquarters. The lobby entrance functioned more as a cover than anything else; it served no real purpose. Everything that SHIELD was really concerned about took place in the lower levels in an effort to hide their true purpose from those who were not involved. Sasha thought back, how had she gotten involved? She vaguely remembered those pieces of her life, it's not like they were really that important. When you live for a nearly a century things start to blend together, at least that's always what she told herself.

She stepped out of the elevator and onto the hard, concrete floor of the never ending hallway that contained all of SHIELD's secrets. Behind each door was something important, something that SHIELD took interest in, unlike her on a normal basis. As her heels clicked against the hard surface she began to wonder why they had called her here. It had been almost three years since her last visit to this compound and, as she recalled, it had not been a very pleasant one. Whatever it was that they were chasing, it must have really been big. She wondered if it could possibly had something to do with the electrical force she had encountered just moments ago.

Before she reached the fourth set of doors she saw the figure of a man emerge from the end of the hallway and begin walking toward her. He was of medium height and average build with a professional sense of fashion, none other than Agent Coulson. She'd only seen him once before bit his image hadn't changed in the years since their last meeting.

"Ms. Romanov, how nice of you to arrive so quickly." he said in his usual dry tone that was often impossible to read. He extended his hand to her.

"You call and I come running sir, that is how this works isn't it?" she asked as she took his hand and gave him a questioning look before letting go. "I must admit I am curious as to what could put everyone around here on edge."

"We've detected a…disturbance…that we believe may be a threat to international security and we were hoping you would either confirm or deny our suspicions."

This was one of those moments in which Sasha wished she had developed the ability to read minds, but before she could process what she was saying she spoke, "He's been here already hasn't he?" She wasn't sure why she had asked that; could it have had something to do with the signature she couldn't seem to shake?

"Excuse me? He?" Coulson asked with a look of pure confusing taking over his futures.

"Loki."

Sasha was stunned, what had she just said? How did she know that name? Surely she'd never heard it before…no she had and it existed as a blurry memory in her mind. When she was very young her grandmother used to read her stories of Norse Gods and valiant heroes. Her grandmother had been rather fascinated with Norse mythology which never made any sense to Sasha since they were Russian and not Scandinavian. Would that have stuck so heavily in her memory to cause her to assume a Norse God had come down to Earth? No, but regardless, she knew this name and she knew it was his electricity she'd felt upon entering this building; what she didn't know was what this all meant for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review my lovelys! I like to keep in contact with my readers to see if they like what's going on! :D<strong>


End file.
